


Proximity

by lifeofsnark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: BB8 is a rescue cat, F/M, I may or may not come back to this, Just a Meet Cute, Modern AU, Neighbors AU, Oral Sex, Sex, They "meet" awkwardly in the hall, Vaginal Sex, and Kylo hears it through the wall, and goes busting into Rey's apartment ready to beat up an attacker, and then BB orchestrates a kitchen disaster, college age kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/pseuds/lifeofsnark
Summary: Kylo has a new neighbor but he hasn't seen her yet. He hears her, though, and it's fascinating how much you can learn about someone just from being in proximity to them. When he does finally meet her, it involves a rescue cat, a fire, and a whole lot of awkward.~~~Excerpt:Kylo hadn’t seen his neighbor, and yet he felt like he knew her. She rose early, Taylor Swift’s “Shake It Off” playing everyday at six thirty in the morning. She’d silence the alarm and a few minutes later the ancient pipes would rattle and whine as her shower turned on. That’s when Kylo fell back to sleep.Things were quiet for most of the day. He’d work on whatever code he had going, check in with his counterparts and boss on Skype, and at some point he’d go for a run and hit the little complex gym. Sometimes on his way back into the complex he’d see an orange cat hanging out in his neighbor’s window.





	1. Chapter 1

It was amazing how intimately aware of someone you could be having never seen their face. 

 

Six weeks ago Kylo Ren had gotten a new neighbor. A moving truck had come, three sets of feet had marched up and down the narrow stairs for about two hours and then the truck was gone and the apartment was occupied. 

 

Kylo hadn’t seen his neighbor, and yet he felt like he knew her. She rose early, Taylor Swift’s “Shake It Off” playing everyday at six thirty in the morning. She’d silence the alarm and a few minutes later the ancient pipes would rattle and whine as her shower turned on. That’s when Kylo fell back to sleep. 

 

Things were quiet for most of the day. He’d work on whatever code he had going, check in with his counterparts and boss on Skype, and at some point he’d go for a run and hit the little complex gym. Sometimes on his way back into the complex he’d see a little orange cat hanging out in his neighbor’s window. 

 

The girl (he’d heard her singing along to Taylor one morning) would come back around 3, and typically she’d tell the cat about her day. 

 

“Hello, Beebee,” she’d say. (Kylo told himself he wasn’t eavesdropping, he just happened to not have music playing.)

 

“I’ve got loads of homework to do, and Plutt called me in for an extended shift tonight. Rachel is on her honeymoon now.” 

 

Kylo imagined she was stroking the cat or dumping food into its bowl. 

 

“I’ll be back late, okay? So be good. I promise I’ll hang out with you this weekend. We can do homework and snuggle.”

 

A few moments later her door slammed. 

 

She didn’t come back until well after two in the morning. Kylo was shocked when she  _ still  _ didn’t snooze her alarm the next morning- he was exhausted, and he hadn’t done half of what she apparently had. 

The following Monday Kylo saw his neighbor for the first time. She was outside her door with a bag of cat kibble resting against her leg, a bag of groceries in her arm and a backpack half swung over her shoulder. She was digging through the front pouch of the backpack, presumably looking for her keys. 

 

“Need any help?” asked Kylo. 

 

She jumped and dropped the backpack, which made her spill her groceries. Kylo bent down to help her, and then they were left with the awkward moment of him passing boxes of macaroni and cups of applesauce back into her custody. 

 

“Sorry,” he said, fully aware of the fact that he was a very tall, very awkward man who was all sweaty and gross from a run and weight session in the tiny complex gym. 

 

“That’s okay,” she said, awkwardly holding her groceries to her chest. “I’m Rey, I’ve been here for a couple months now.”

 

“Uh, yeah,” said Kylo. “I’m Kylo, I actually live next door.”

 

“You’re the hermit! Well, not the hermit, I mean you do come outside, obviously. Um. It’s just that the man in the office mentioned I had a nice quiet neighbor…”

 

“I work from home,” said Kylo. It was the easiest explanation, and made him seem the least amount of crazy. 

 

“Oh, that must be wonderful. Um. It was nice to meet you,” said Rey. 

 

“You too,” said Kylo. They moved into their apartments at the same time. 

 

Rey. Her name was Rey. 

~

Having a name and face to go with the soft domestic noises from next door was not helping Kylo’s productivity levels. Now he couldn’t help but picture her smiling at her cat or the way her freckles must blend into her flushed cheeks when she wakes so painfully early in the morning. He drew the line at imagining her in the chipped off-white shower that he knew would be a twin to his own. 

 

Their second meeting didn’t go much better than the first. In fact, because blood and screaming was involved, it arguably went worse. 

 

It was a Sunday, one of the long, lazy ones that could only be fully achieved by southern college towns. Kylo had just finished his own dinner (Yankee pot roast courtesy of an ice-packed care package from his mother). That’s when he heard, in order: the scream, the smash, and the yelp. 

 

The doors in their complex were cheap; one good strong hit dragged the chain bolt out of the door and gave Kylo entrance into the apartment that was a mirror of his own. 

 

Rey yelped again, her hazel eyes huge as she looked at Kylo. 

 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” he demanded, looking for the source of her distress. 

 

Rey just gaped at him. “I tripped over the cat, dropped a glass of wine, stepped in the glass when I overbalanced and then a giant man came smashing into my apartment.”

 

“Oh- I thought-” Kylo ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know what I thought. I’m sorry.”

 

“Will you at least fix the door before Beebee escapes?” Rey asked. 

 

Kylo went to his apartment, retrieved his toolbox, and returned to her door. Rey was perched on the arm of her couch holding her foot in her lap directly under a brass floor lamp that looked older than she was. She had tweezers and little speckles of blood on her foot.

 

“I’m really sorry,” he said. 

 

“You only did the door,” she said on the sigh. “The rest is on me and Beebee over there.” Rey shot the cat a dirty look. 

 

“Why the name Beebee?” Kylo asked. He could have been done with the door by now, but he was curious and felt at least possibly responsible for this fiasco. 

 

“He came from the shelter. He was called BB8, and the Beebee portion stuck.”

 

Before Kylo could respond there was a small  _ whoomf  _ noise and something on the stove caught fire. 

 

Rey jumped up and yelped. “I got it,” said Kylo. A quick scan showed that the source of the fire was a potholder that had fallen over the burner. The potholder flames spread to a paper towel and finally, his desperation rising, Kylo spotted a little fire extinguisher on the wall by the trash can. 

 

He pulled the pin and fired. Within seconds the fire was out and foam covered most of Rey’s tiny kitchen. He clicked off the burner and slowly turned to look at Rey.

 

Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide; the tweezers were still pinching something in her foot. Kylo watched, embarrassed, as she dropped the tweezers and covered her face with her hands. 

 

“Nothing’s really messed up,” Kylo said lamely, not sure how to make this better.

 

“Okay,” Rey hiccuped. “I’ll get to it. Thanks for trying to save me. See you around.”

 

He was being dismissed. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, but he was damn sure it wasn’t leave her with a bloody foot and a mess. 

 

“Why don’t you come over; I’ve got pot roast and we can deal with this,” he gestured hopelessly at the kitchen mess, “later.”

 

“We?”

 

“I’ll help.”

 

Rey looked down at her foot, glanced at the smoky, sticky kitchen, and then turned her face away from Kylo. “Okay,” she said. 

 

“Could you grab something from the bathroom for me?” she asked, dropping another shard of glass on the coffee table. “I think I got them all. There’s some hydrogen peroxide and gauze under the sink.”

 

Kylo went to do as asked. Her bathroom was surprisingly neat, just a couple tubes of lipstick left out on the counter, and-

 

Oh,  _ fuck.  _ There was a vibrator and butt plug left on the lip of the tub; she must have washed them and then left them to dry. 

 

He couldn’t look. He  _ wouldn’t  _ look. He looked blindly under the sink for a second before seeing what was directly in front of him- peroxide and gauze. Kylo hurried back and dropped the items onto the coffee table beside her. 

 

“Thanks,” she said, still not looking at him. 

 

Beebee stropped himself against Kylo’s ankles, so Kylo crouched to pet the cat. “Do you need anything else?” he asked Rey. “Help, or anything?”

 

“I’m good,” said Rey, tucking the edge of the gauze away. 

 

Kylo had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep from trying to help Rey as she limped out of her apartment and into his. He didn’t think the glass had gone in deeply- there hadn’t been much blood- but still. 

 

“Have a seat,” he blurted out once she was inside. “I’ll grab you a plate.”

 

She sat at his battered kitchen table and watched quietly as he pulled the container of roast out of the fridge and portioned some onto a plate. “Do you want a beer or something? I’ve got a decent bottle of Pinot Noir open.”

 

“Sure, the wine, thanks,” she said. The microwave beeped and he passed her the plate of meat and veggies.

 

“It’s good,” she said. “Did you make this?”

 

Kylo passed her a glass of wine and sat down across from her with his own. “No, my mother sent it to me. Every once in a while she feels bad and sends me a care package.”

 

“Feels bad for what?” asked Rey around a forkful of carrot. 

 

“Missing all our planned visits,” he said. He needed to move the conversation off of himself; he already looked like an antisocial freak. “Are all of your cooking attempts so… exciting?” he asked. 

 

Rey glared at him over the rim of her wine glass. Kylo found, perversely, that he liked that. It had been a long while since someone had so obviously disagreed with him. 

 

“No,” she drawled. “It was just a series of truly unfortunate events.”

 

“What were you making?” Kylo asked, moving the conversation into safer territory. 

 

“Scampi,” sighed Rey. “My boss had a bunch of shrimp that was going to go off so a couple of the girls and I took it.”

 

Kylo couldn’t imagine knowingly eating almost-expired shellfish. “Where do you work?” he asked. 

 

Rey made a face; Kylo noticed her nose wrinkled in a ...distracting way. 

 

Just distracting. It wasn’t adorable at all. 

 

“I work at The Junkyard,” said Rey, not meeting Kylo’s eyes. 

 

_ Ah.  _ “That’s on Oleander, right?”

 

“Yeah,” said Rey, who still wasn’t looking at him. 

 

If Kylo remembered correctly it was a particularly grungy bar where the waitresses all had to wear tiny black shorts and a deep red tank. 

 

“Are you in school?” Kylo asked, perfectly aware that  _ yes,  _ she was, and that this was quickly becoming an interrogation. She’d finished her meal and was working on the wine. 

 

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m studying environmental engineering.”

 

“Wow,” said Kylo, genuinely impressed. 

 

“What do you do?” she asked. 

 

“I’m a programmer, freelance. It pays most of the bills and lets me set my own schedule.”

 

Rey looked a little longing at that. “Must be nice,” she said. “Are you working on anything neat?”

 

“This and that,” said Kylo, knowing he felt sounded even more of an asshole. “I actually, uh. I’m not allowed to talk about my project right now. Had to sign the paperwork and everything.”

 

They talked for a few minutes while Rey finished her wine. She’d grown up in the desert and had lived with water restrictions most of her life, it was what had sent her into water resource research. Kylo found that admirable, and her work ethic even moreso. 

 

“I, ah, better be going,” said Rey, pushing her chair back. “Thanks for the help and dinner; it was really good.”

 

Kylo followed her to the door. If it was anyone other than his next door neighbor he’d offer to walk her home. “Yeah, I’m sorry about your door. Do you have a break tomorrow? I was serious about helping you clean up.”

 

Rey made a face. “I don’t get out of class until about two thirty tomorrow, then I’ve got work at four. Want me to knock when I get home? Probably about three?”

 

“Sounds good,” said Kylo. 

  
Once he heard her door shut and the chain slide home Kylo laid in his bed with music playing and tried very, very hard not to imagine Rey curling up in her blankets right next door. Would she be playing with those toys- no. He couldn’t think of that. He  _ couldn’t.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cleaning date.

Kylo got next to nothing done the following morning. He couldn’t stop thinking about Rey and those stupid toys on her bathtub and the fact that he’d be seeing her again in about… three hours. 

 

Shit. 

 

Frustrated with himself Kylo changed into running clothes, grabbed his earbuds, and tugged on his sneakers. “ _ I can’t be  _ that guy”, he thought to himself.  _  I can’t be the creepy apartment guy that makes girls look both ways before they leave their own home! _

 

He turned out of the apartment complex and onto one of the bike and running trails that wove through this part of the city. Running always cleared his mind and helped him think.

 

_ He didn't need to be a creep. He could be a good neighbor and a friend. Maybe he could offer to check on her cat when she needed.  _

 

_ Yeah.  _

 

_ The cat.  _

 

He took the long trail today, the one that stretched all the way over to the intracoastal waterway before turning inland again. He was sweaty and exhausted by the time he walked up the stairs to his floor. Maybe he would be too tired to do something else stupid today. 

 

_ Not likely,  _ he thought as he stepped into the shower. 

 

She knocked at ten to three. Kylo counted to five before opening his door; he didn’t want to look like he was standing around waiting for her to get home. That may be the truth, but  _ she  _ didn’t need to know that. 

 

“Hey,” he said, opening the door. 

 

She had her thumbs hooked through the straps of her backpack. “Hey,” she said, shifting side to side. Was she nervous too? Kylo hoped so. 

 

“You said to knock when I got back, so… um. I’m just going to go in and feed Beebee, so come on over whenever you’re ready.” She stepped to her own door and went inside.

 

Kylo followed her over and watched as she dumped her purple backpack on the couch and bent to pet the cat who was meowing up at her while twining through her ankles. 

 

“I can see how he tripped you,” Kylo commented. 

 

Rey scooped up the cat who began to purr and butted his little head against her chin. “Yeah, it’s one of the hazards of living with a cat, but I love him.”

 

It was perfectly clear the cat loved her as well. 

 

“I’m going to lock him in the bathroom while we clean, that way he won’t get into the chemicals,” she said. 

 

Once the cat was fed and away they turned to survey the kitchen. It looked even worse by the light of day. The fire-suppressing foam had turned a greyish color and seemed to have hardened on the counter, cabinets, and stove. The toaster, the utensils… it was all covered in foam. The range hood looked sooty, and the pan of could-have-been scampi still sat on the stove. 

 

“It took two minutes for this to happen,” said Rey, her voice almost awed. “Maybe less. Just two minutes.”

 

She tugged cleaning supplies out from under the sink. Bleach, sponges, a scrub brush and various sprays were gathered in a little huddle in the middle of the handkerchief-sized floor. 

 

“How was class?” asked Kylo. The question made him feel ancient, but the topic was definitely Safe.

 

“It was good! We had a guest speaker in our water politics class,” said Rey. 

 

She told him about school, about a project she was doing in their physics lab. He told her about growing up as Leia Organa’s- diplomat, UNICEF champion, and state politician- son had been. When the conversation petered out an easy silence fell between them as they scrubbed along. She had music playing on an ancient stereo that looked like it had come off the set of  _ Say Anything _ , and by the time they’d worked their way down to the floor Rey was humming along and bopping to the music. 

 

Kylo was absolutely fascinated by this girl. According to everything he could see Rey was broke, alone, and horrifyingly overworked and yet here she was smiling to herself as she scrubbed the floor and her cat screamed his displeasure at being imprisoned. 

 

At some point as they neared the end of their cleaning session Rey’s phone went off. Rey lunged for the phone, clearly intending to shut off the alarm, and her elbow caught the bucket of dirty water and sent it toppling all over Kylo, who was just wiping the last of the sticky foam off the front of the oven. 

 

Once again silence descended, only this time it was punctuated by the slow  _ drip… drip…  _ of water off Kylo and the counter. 

 

The phone continued to beep as Rey’s horrified expression slowly morphed into laughter. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she said, covering her mouth with her hand. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing, but-” she sucked in a breath and laughed again, “-at this point you’re probably thinking that moving away would be a safe option.”

 

Kylo chuckled too- what else was he going to do? “I was actually trying to remember when I’d changed my smoke alarm batteries. You can never be too safe.”

 

Rey was bent at the waist now, laughing until tears were running down her face. 

 

“I have to leave for work,” she said finally, taking great hiccupping breaths. “Can you just put a bunch of paper towels down? I’ll deal with this… eventually.”

 

“I’ll go get some old towels and be right back,” Kylo called as Rey disappeared into her bedroom. 

 

He dripped his way to his tiny linen closet and then dripped his way back. He’d just sopped up the last of the water when Rey came out of her bedroom. Her makeup was darker, her hair was braided back, and she was in that fucking uniform- little black shorts that showcased miles of golden leg and a tight red tank. 

 

Kylo was simultaneously angry with and thankful for the scum that had designed it. 

 

“I’ll see you later, okay?” said Rey as she picked up her backpack. “And really, thank you for your help with this.”  She let Beebee out of the bathroom, and in a fit of pique the cat zoomed away and jumped on top of a lopsided bookshelf. 

 

“You’re welcome,” said Kylo, uncomfortable in cold, wet jeans that seemed to be meshing with his own skin. He followed her to the door and she locked it after he left. 

 

“See you later,” he said, starting to turn away with the damp towels.

 

Rey stretched up and kissed him. It was heartbeat-quick and slightly off center but it was  _ there  _ and it suddenly felt like Kylo couldn’t get enough air.

 

“Later,” Rey called over her shoulder as she walked away. 

 

With his brain still fizzing Kylo walked back into his apartment. 

 

He didn’t get anything done that afternoon or evening- in terms of work, his day was a bust. In terms of Rey, however… not so much. Giving into his own restlessness and lack of focus Kylo pried himself off the couch and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. If he couldn’t work and couldn’t sleep he’d enjoy a brew and some mindless TV. 

 

At one in the morning someone knocked on Kylo’s door. It was late and someone- well, Kylo thought he knew who- was knocking at his door. 

 

When he opened it there was Rey in her work shorts and a baggy sweatshirt, a bag of what smelled like carry-out in her hand. 

 

“I saw that your light was on,” she said. “We had a bunch of wings left, and I thought… maybe you’d like to share? Since you helped with the cleaning and I dumped bleach all over your clothes?”

 

She was blushing and maybe it was the sleep deprivation or the beer, but Kylo thought she looked flat-out adorable. 

 

“Sure- a midnight snack sounds good,” he said. “I’m having a beer, want one?”

 

“Thanks,” she said, setting the bag of food down on the table. 

 

“How was work?” Kylo asked, getting beers and plates. 

 

“Good,” she said absently, looking at the flickering television screen. “Good tips for a weeknight.”

 

Kylo passed her a beer and picked up the plates to carry them over to the couch when he was struck by the utter domesticity of the situation. He’d waited up for her- not intentionally, but he’d done it. She’d brought home food, they were discussing her day, and now they were headed to the couch together. He felt like he’d been hit over the head with a two by four. 

 

They ate quietly and watched reruns of Big Bang Theory for an hour or so. At that point Rey got up, rinsed her plate, and stood near Kylo’s end of the couch. 

 

“So…” said Rey, and Kylo could see that she was blushing again, just a little bit. He didn’t think he’d ever met someone who actually blushed. It was precious. 

 

“So…” Kylo echoed back to her, a little grin quirking his lips up. 

 

“So if we count the pot roast as date one, and cleaning as date two, does that make this the third date?” she asked all in a rush. 

 

Kylo watched as she chewed on her bottom lip. “I suppose it does,” he said slowly. 

 

“Good,” said Rey, and she leaned over the arm of the couch and kissed him. It was tentative at first, just her lips brushing warm and soft over his, but then her hands came up to cup his face. 

Kylo turned and got his hands on her hip and in her hair. It was still braided from work and he suddenly wanted it down, wanted to be able to fist his fingers in it and tilt her head back so he could plunder her lips, her jawline, her skin. 

 

He tugged her around the couch and into his lap- better. She was gently brushing her tongue against his own and making the sweetest little breathy sounds into his mouth. For the first time since high school Kylo suspected that he’d be alright just kissing her for the rest of the night. 

 

When Rey pulled away and slid onto the floor between his legs Kylo just looked at her stupidly, his senses drunk on her. “What are you doing?” he asked when she started tugging at the sweats he had on.

 

“What do you think I’m doing?” she asked, glancing up at him smartly. 

 

Kylo had to dig his fingers into the couch cushions at her little  _ mmm  _ of expectant pleasure when his cock sprang free. “Rey- Rey you don’t-  _ oh, god, Rey,” _ he hissed, his hips jerking when she took him in her mouth. 

 

Kylo’s hand seemed to have found the top of her head all on its own. Her mouth felt so  _ good.  _ It was wet and hot and every once in a while she’d peek up at him through her eyelashes and let her teeth graze lightly over the bottom of his cock and oh  _ god  _ it had been so long.

 

“Rey- ah, god, sweetheart. That feels so fucking good,” he moaned, cupping the back of her skull. 

 

She  _ hmmmed  _ her approval and Kylo nearly came right then and there. It really  _ had  _ been a while. He relaxed into the wet heat of her tongue, entranced at the sight of his dick sliding between her pink lips

 

“Rey- baby-” 

 

She started to massage his balls, and it was all over. He tugged on her hair, “Sweetheart, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

 

She took more of him in her mouth than ever and Kylo’s hips jerked and twitched as he came. A little bit of spunk slipped out of the corner of her mouth but she kept going, swallowing him down, and in that moment Kylo couldn’t imagine anything more erotic. 

 

She got a glass of water while he sprawled undone and panting on the couch. After drinking half the glass she offered it to him, clearly expecting him to refuse. He took the glass, drained it, and pulled her down for a kiss. Kylo was satisfied and happy and replete and now all he wanted was to breathe for a few minutes before returning the favor. 

 

“I hope that wasn’t also out of some sense of owing me a favor,” Kylo said, tucking himself back into his sweats and pulling Rey onto his lap. 

 

“Not at all,” said Rey, kissing his cheek before popping back up again. 

 

“Where are you going?” asked Kylo as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. It was the question of every one-night-stander who had been left before the sweat dried. 

 

“Next door,” said Rey, tossing her beer bottle in the trash. “I’ll see you later, okay? I’ve got to get  _ some  _ sleep tonight,” she said, and smiled when she saw Kylo’s disgruntled face. 

 

Kylo pulled himself to his feet and went to her. “Can I see you tomorrow?” he asked, kissing her gently. 

 

“I get out of class earlier on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” she whispered against his mouth. 

 

“Sounds good,” he whispered back. 

 

“Dream of me,” she laughed as she slipped out the door. 

 

“I will,” he whispered, hearing her front door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY LORD you guys. This fic got seven HUNDRED hits in twelve hours. I've never had a story that popular! I never expected this stupid little thing to get that kind of attention! THANK YOU!!
> 
> There's one chapter left (at least for now, I really DO need to work on other things). I bet you know what happens! 
> 
> Anyway, this has been really fun. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! As always, I'm lonelyspacebabies on tumblr. Look me up if you want to fangirl!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

Kylo had a sort-of kind-of plan. 

 

He’d gotten up that morning when Rey’s alarm had gone off and had set to work, cranking out the website a mom and pop company had hired him to make. He went for a run, hit the gym, and showered, all before noon. 

 

After that he’d laid down flat on the floor and plotted. 

 

His previous encounters with Rey had left him entirely off balance. There had been fire and spilling water and surprise blow jobs. It had been exciting- enchanting even- but he wanted to be on his game that afternoon.

 

He’d sweep her off her feet, carry her to the bed, and keep her there until she had to leave for work. It didn’t leave any room for mishaps, acts of god notwithstanding. 

 

In the end it wasn’t an act of god that got him: it was (another) act of cat. 

 

The first part of the plan went off absolutely perfectly. Rey knocked on his door around one thirty and when Kylo opened the door she was gone and her door was cracked. 

 

“Rey?” he said, stepping into her apartment and closing the door. She walked out of the kitchen, and Kylo could hear the sound of cat crunchies being consumed. 

 

Rey moved to him and pulled him down for a kiss. “I’ve been thinking of you all day,” she said, the tips of her fingers digging into the skin at the nape of his neck. 

 

“I did dream of you,” said Kylo, pressing wet kisses under her ear.

 

He stepped back and tugged her sweatshirt off over her head. When her face was visible again she was smiling and it was clear to Kylo that she didn’t have a bra on under her tshirt. 

 

“Naughty,” he said, and his voice had gone raspy. The shirt followed her sweatshirt and he bent to take one tawny nipple into his mouth. 

 

Rey sighed happily and carded her fingers through Kylo’s hair. “Your shirt next,” she said, and Kylo was perfectly happy to oblige her. While he yanked his tee off she’d slipped out of her leggings and panties, standing naked and golden before him. 

 

“Ah, fuck, Rey,” he said, scooping her up. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and took his mouth in a long, wet kiss. “You’re not bad yourself,” she said, nibbling on his earlobe. 

 

Kylon carried her into the bedroom, taking only minimal notice of the lack of pictures and furniture. She had a trunk, a side table, and a bed. 

 

And on the bed, right in what Kylo was willing to bet was the mathematical center, was a little pile of cat vomit. 

 

“Oh, Beebee!” Rey groused, squirming out of Kylo’s arms. “Seriously little man?”

 

Kylo wanted to bang his head against the wall while Rey stripped the comforter and sheets off the bed and tossed them in a heap on the floor. 

 

“Did that ruin the mood,” she asked, turning to look at Kylo a little sheepishly. 

 

“Only slightly,” he said, running his gaze up and down her. “Trust me, I think I’m getting my groove back.”

 

“I think we were just… about… here,” said Rey, bounding up into his arms. 

 

Kylo caught her and took her lips, tasting her laugh on his tongue. 

 

“I think you’re right,” he said as he dropped her onto the mattress and explored her breasts at leisure. “Such pretty tits,” he said, his palm consuming the one he’d neglected this far. “So soft, so sweet.”

 

Rey sighed again and ran her fingers through his hair. As far as Kylo was concerned that was exactly where her fingers belonged. 

 

She dragged him up for another kiss, wet and messy and toothy, and then Kylo was slowly cruising down her body tasting the ripple of her ribs, sucking love bites over the smooth incline to her stomach, nibbling along the crests of her hip bones. 

 

By the time he reached her soft and shaven pussy she was quivering under his mouth and he could smell the heavy warmth of her arousal. 

 

“I think you’re wet for me Rey,” he said, running the tip of one finger along her cleft. “Wet just for me.”

 

“I am,” she whispered, tilting her hips towards him. “I’m so wet.”

 

Kylo pressed a kiss to her mons and settled between her thighs. When he glanced up at Rey she was peering down her body at him, her hazel eyes wide and face flushed. She was beautiful, she was sunshine, and she was all layed out for Kylo. 

 

He parted her with his thumbs and took a long swipe up her with his tongue. She melted around him, her muscles going lax, and Kylo happily went about his work. It turned out she like a rhythm of licks and sucks just at the base of her clit, and just listen to her, all those little gasps and sighs and hitching breaths. 

 

When Rey’s stomach muscles began to jump and twitch under Kylo’s palm he slowed pace to a crawl, just gently licking and flicking at her little clitoris languidly.

 

“Kylo,” she whined, tugging on his hair.  “Kylo  _ please.” _

 

He grinned into her thigh and resumed his previous pace. 

 

“Oh god,” she was moaning, her head thrashing back and forth. “Oh, fuck, Kylo, I’m gonna come-”

 

And then she was, her thighs clamped around his ears and her back arching off the bed. 

 

Kylo worked her though it, sliding two fingers into her clenching pussy. 

 

He wiped his face on his arm and searched in his back pocket for the condom he’d stuck in there earlier. 

 

“Give it to me,” said Rey, taking the packet from him while Kylo opened his belt and undid his button and fly. 

 

Kylo watched as the rolled the condom down his cock and then, with her typical sunshine grin, placed a little kiss right on the tip. 

 

Kylo didn’t think he could wait any longer. Rey flopped back down and Kylo took her mouth with his as he sopped the head of his cock up and down her wet pussyn once, twice, and then slid home. 

 

“Ohh,” she sighed, her eyelids fluttering closed. She put a hand low on her abdomen as Kylo began to move. “‘M so full,” she muttered, and Christ, was there anything else she could have said to make Kylo feel like a man?

 

Rey wrapped her legs around Kylo’s hips and began to move with him. Something between them shifted; the frantic pace of moments before was replaced by something relaxed and shared, two bodies and minds working together to reach their goal. 

 

Rey slipped her fingers down to her pussy and felt the place where they joined; where Kylo was moving in and out of her. He looked down too, watching her fingers play over his shaft and then shift to circle her clitoris. 

 

“Harder,” she whispered, and Kylo wrapped one arm under her to grip her shoulder before working into her strong and steady. Her eyes were wide, the pupils blown big and dark with lust, and Kylo rested his forehead against hers and watched her orgasm come for her. Her fingers were working feverishly between them and when she came it was with a wordless cry and a burst of heat around his cock. 

 

Kylo let his control slip and worked into hard and fast while he focused on her, just Rey, so beautiful in her pleasure. Kylo’s hips stuttered as he found his own pleasure; it was nearly painful, he felt like his balls had been wrung out dry. 

 

Kylo managed not to collapse on top of her. After breathing hard for a minute or two he staggered to his feet, threw the condom in bathroom trash, and returned with a hand towel for Rey. 

 

He flopped down on the bed while Rey tended to herself. She curled up into his side, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to wrap his arm around her and tug her in close. 

 

“That was wonderful,” she said, pressing a kiss to the skin of his chest. 

 

“And Beebee didn’t manage to run me off,” said Kylo. His heart stuttered when Rey laughed again. 

 

“I need to clean up before work,” she said. “Want to join me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I feel like this story has accomplished what it set out to do: Rey and Kylo finally did the deed. Yay!
> 
> THANK YOU for the fun and the support! I really do truly appreciate it. 
> 
> As always, feel free to hang out with me at lonelyspacebabies on tumblr. Love you guys! <3 Chris


End file.
